


bumblebee bite

by AnonThatSmiles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, I DO NOT SHIP THESE TWO, My First Work in This Fandom, Short, Short Story, let them pick flowers, make sure to stay happy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonThatSmiles/pseuds/AnonThatSmiles
Summary: Niki and Minx go to pick some flowers, that's it. Just picking some flowers <3
Relationships: Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	bumblebee bite

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate :c Its my first time writing a fan fiction for this fandom and I plan to do more.   
> My other content in the future may or may not be as soft as this one.   
> Otherwise, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I see them quite often and try my best to avoid it.  
> Just a place to be happy :D   
> PLEASE NOTICE THIS IS A SHORT STORY!

(please take notice, this is a SHORT story)

The day is soft, like any other, the pretty mid-summer sky shimmering across the rivers running water as Niki sits with her feet on the grass, knees up to her chest, listening to the evening birds. The flower felted dress moving very little by the passing wind. She lays onto her back and smiles, why can't it stay like this forever. 

She then hears an angry Irish woman screaming in the background, standing up, Niki tilts her head at the sound "Hello!?", she called out... there was a pause, "whAT?!?" called back. Niki walked around until she found Justa Minx, sitting on a tree stump cursing at her arm, she'd been stung by a bee while trying to take a photo with the bee hive. "Are you alright miss?" Niki asked, only to be answered with a glance, "o-oh, ok, uhm lets go back to my house. I can fix that up for you, if that's alright for you" she said again. Minx stood, "yeah that's alright, but may I ask, what is your name?" Asked minx, as Niki paused and said "oh, I'm Nikita, but you can call me Niki, like everyone else"

Once they arrive, inside of Niki's small hut is many sweet smells of baked pastrys and breads. Minx almost feels compelled to fall on the floor, this was like a dream, but yes, they kept walking. Niki went to the kitchen and went to get some ibuprofen and an ice pack, when she came back there was Minx, sitting in a chair, picking at her wound. Niki gave Minx a glass of water and the ibuprofen while putting the cold pack on her stung arm. Minx smiled, "Thanks Niki, do you mind if I stay here for a while, we can go pick flowers later too", shortly after the question, Niki nodded and agreed.

-2 hours later, after some tea and talking- 

Niki stood up "we should go and pick flowers, yes? Its around 4 right, that is the perfect time", and Minx just nodded in reply as they both grabbed a small knitted basket and went out the door with some bread as a snack on the way. Niki had loved to pick flowers in Summer, a lot of the residents do, but niki has a truely amazing spot where she went every time. It was a small pond in a field with a single tree. a quite large oak tree to be exact. Once she arrives she puts her basket on the ground and starts going through the grass, she wanted only the best, perfect flowers, the rest would either still be growing, or end up being weeds.

The two girls picked through the grass, occasionally starting up a conversation about something or taking a break to eat some bread and wash off their hands in the pond.

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic was made to practice my skin in being able to write in detail with minimum words as possible.   
> feel free to comment any ideas. (I'm open to anything :D)


End file.
